Zora
Zoras sind amphibische, blauhäutige Lebewesen, die in mehreren Teilen der Zelda-Serie vorkommen. Ihre thumbfischähnliche Anatomie sorgt für eine unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit im Wasser. Ihre Gesellschaft baut auf einer monarchischen Staatsform auf, was bedeutet, dass ihr Anführer als König bezeichnet wird. Zur Zeit der Ocarina of Time herrscht König Zora XVI., gemeinsam mit seiner Tochter, Prinzessin Ruto. Anatomie Sie sind humanoide Wesen, an deren Extremitäten Flipper (Brustflossen) und an deren Köpfen Fluken (Schwanzflossen) wachsen. Ihr Aussehen unterscheidet sich kaum voneinander, nur die spielrelevanten Zoras sehen anders aus. So ist König Zora ein besonders massiger Vertreter seiner Rasse, im Gegensatz zu seiner Tochter, die einen femininen Körperbau aufweist und einen etwas breiteren Schädel, der dem eines Hammerhais ähnelt. Vor dem Schlüpfen - Zoras pflanzen sich durch Eierlegen fort - die sind Eier etwa kopfgroß und weiß, mit der typischen Zoramusterung an der unteren Eihälfte. Direkt nach dem Schlüpfen sind die Zoras etwa Fischen oder Kaulquappen ähnlich. An ihrem Kopf, der schon jetzt zwei große offene Augen hat, ist auf jeder Seite je eine kleine Flosse zu entdecken. Außerdem haben sie schon jetzt die auffällige Schwanzflosse an der Hinterseite ihres "Kopfes". Fähigkeiten der Zoras In Majora's Mask, dem zweiten Teil der Zelda-Reihe für die Nintendo 64, erhält Link von dem sterbenden Gitarristen der dortigen Zora-Band eine spezielle Maske, mit deren Hilfe er selbst die Gestalt eines Zoras annehmen kann. Dadurch werden die Fähigkeiten dieses Volkes besonders gut sichtbar, da man sie selbst erleben und in vielen Situationen anwenden kann. Als Angehöriger des Zora-Volkes kann Link blitzschnell durch weite Gewässer schwimmen und delfingleich aus dem Wasser springen, um einen Augenblick später wieder hineinzuschießen. Auch die Richtungsänderung erfolgt in Sekundenschnelle. Es ist ihm möglich, sich auf dem Grund eines Gewässers fortzubewegen und sogar Gegenstände unter Wasser zu verschieben. Auch Gegner, die Link unter Wasser des Öfteren antreffen wird, können sich mit ihm kaum messen. Eine Stromattacke, die er während des Tauchens ausführen kann, schockt die Gegner in seiner Umgebung, sodass Zora-Link längst über alle Berge ist, wenn seine Widersacher wieder zur Besinnung kommen. Bei diesen großen Vorteilen, die der Zora im Wasser hat, bietet der Aufenthalt an Land natürlich einen Gegensatz dazu. Selbstverständlich besitzt er an Land nicht die enorme Schnelligkeit wie im Wasser. Auch die anmutige Fortbewegung geht zum Teil verloren. Denn seine Schritte wirken außerhalb des Wassers eher ein wenig "watschelnd", er besitzt aber zumindest die Schnelligkeit des normalen menschlichen Links. Des weiteren wird eine seiner Armflossen an Land zu einem Schutzschild (ähnlich des Heroen- oder Spiegelschildes - die Fähigkeit dieses Schutzschildes wird im Wasser gegen die Stromattacke getauscht). Es ist ihm an Land möglich, seine beiden Armflossen als Bumerang zu verwenden. Sie werden von ihm weggeschleudert, können Gegner töten oder entfernte Gegenstände treffen und kehren anschließend wieder in seine Arme zurück. Dennoch ist es an Land ratsamer, menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen, da natürlich die Kampfkünste mit dem Schwert ausbleiben. Doch im Wasser ist der Zora absolut unschlagbar. Er bewegt sich schneller als alle seine Feinde, kann diese schocken und hat auch noch eine sehr ästhetische Optik. Zoras scheinen außerdem außerhalb des Kampfes sehr eisresistent und überlebensfähig zu sein, was am Beispiel von König Zora, welcher nach vermutlich vielen Jahren im Eis noch lebte, gut zu sehen ist. Auftritte ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Obwohl einige Zoras auch am Hylia-See anzutreffen sind (was höchstwahrscheinlich an der Unterwasserverbindung, sowie der Anbindung beider erwähnten Orte an ein gemeinsam fließendes Gewässer liegt), leben die meisten in Zoras Reich, einer Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall an dem Zoras Fluss entspringt. Dort pflegen sie ihren Schutzpatron, den Wal Lord Jabu-Jabu und befreien das Wasser von Verunreinigungen. Da sie eine sehr stolze Rasse sind, gewähren sie nur denjenigen Eintritt, die sich als Mitglieder oder Gesandte der Königlichen Familie zu erkennen geben. Die Zoras betreiben - wie nahezu jedes andere Zeldavolk - Handel, sodass Link sich in Zoras Reich mit speziellen Items, wie der Zora-Rüstung, eindecken kann. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask In Termina, der Parallelwelt von Hyrule, trifft Link ebenfalls auf die Mitglieder der Zora-Königsfamilie aus ''Ocarina of Time. Doch in Majora's Mask existiert keine Königsfamilie, sondern eine Zora-Band. Sie nennen sich die "Indigo-Gos", und ihre Sängerin Lulu (bei Ocarina of Time: Prinzessin Ruto) ist zum Zeitpunkt von Links Eintreffen im Kap Zora sehr betrübt. Wie Link im Laufe des Spiels erfährt, sind die Indigo-Gos die erfolgreichste Band Terminas (allerdings auch die einzige Band, die Link je kennenlernt), welche zum Karneval in Unruh-Stadt auftreten soll. Auch jemand, der sehr an den Zora-König aus Ocarina of Time erinnert, begegnet dem Spieler in Termina wieder. Er heißt Toto und ist der Manager der Band, der auch ins Notizbuch der Bombers hinzugefügt werden kann, nachdem man ihn als Zora anspricht (im Majora's Mask-Manga wird angemerkt, dass er jedoch um ein Vielfaches kleiner ist, als es der König der Zora sein soll). Das Dasein der Zoras in Majoras Mask beschränkt sich auf die Existenz der Band und deren Techniker/Fans. So befinden sich in der Zora-Höhle Räume für die einzelnen Bandmitglieder (ein kleiner Abschnitt des Zimmers des Schlagzeugers der Indigo-Gos ist sogar für Link bzw. Mikau gedacht, allerdings braucht er jedesmal den Fanghaken, um "sein Zimmer" zu erreichen), und auch eine riesige Muschel, die als Bühne für die Bandproben dient. Außer Lulu scheinen außerdem alle Zora's männlich zu sein. Unter anderem lässt sich einer von ihnen vor der Piratenfestung antreffen. In Links Zoragestalt erzählt er, er hoffe einen Blick auf die hübschen Piratinnen werfen zu können. Ein weiterer Zora ist bei den Nadelfelsen in der Schädelbucht zu finden. Wer also einmal die Zora-Höhle betritt, trifft einige bekannte Gesichter wieder, nur besitzen sie diesmal andere Rollen als in Ocarina of Time. Auffällig in Majoras Mask ist ebenfalls, dass einige Zora's wie Lulu Kleidung erhalten haben (was bei den normalerweise unbekleideten Amphibienwesen eine Ausnahme darstellt). ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Die Zoras sind in dieser Welt anscheinend ausgestorben. Wie dies geschehen ist, ist unbekannt. Theoretisch hätten sie jedoch am meisten von der Überflutung Hyrules profitieren müssen. Der einzige Zora im Spiel ist Laruto, der Weise des Terratempels, der ein Geist ist, da er von Ganondorf getötet wurde. Wie es auch immer möglich ist, so steht jedenfalls fest, dass die Orni evolutionäre Nachkommen der Zoras sind. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess In Twilight Princess trifft mal als ersten Zora Prinz Ralis der zu diesem Zeitpunkt schwer verletzt ist. Außerdem trifft man im Verlauf des Spiels noch den Geist seiner Mutter und einige weiter Zoras. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' 250px|Sidon, der Prinz der Zoras|thumb Einzelnachweise en:Zora es:Zora fr:Zora it:Zora ja:ゾーラ族 no:Zora zh-tw:卓拉族 Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Zora